Ben 10
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Back when Ben was ten he gets to meet his ten aliens in person. will not be add on too.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Younger Ben needs love! This is based off of stories I read that people started and didn't go any where and just stopped writing them. I in honor of those stories am writeing a similar one."

Ben (10yrs for story)- "Who are you, where am, YOU DON'T OWN ANY THING!"

A/N- This is when the gang are little kids no gwevin or benlie or pairings, sorry.

A/N2- Tetrax is the name of the dimond head bounty hunter from the original seiris and 'the secert of chromostone' He is the one that gave Ben the hover board.

Tetrax POV.

I walked down the hall. I had to go to Earth to get the boy, Ben who wears the omnitrix. This was because of the fact that the ten aliens he had unlocked at the moment wanted to meet him and teach him about what they could do and about thier home planets. So I got on my ship and left.

"Tetrax status." My screen showe the leader of my planet, Acanthite like his name his skin was of the darkest color on our planet while he had the purest heart, a strange combonation.

"Just now leaveing the hiden base." The base was hiden because many bounty hunters where also after the watch.

"Good. Be safe, travel fast." I shut off the screen and set off for the planet.

Bens POV.

" Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Shut it dweeb we will be there when we get there." I stuck my tounge out at my dweebish cousin. I laid down and went to sleep. When I woke up there was an argument going on.

"I understand your point, but the force (name of the group of 10) wants to meet him and it will be safer."

"Will he be able to contact us and his parents? And will he be able to use his watch?"

"Yes and yes." I opened one eye.

"Tetrax? What are you doing here, who is the force?" I asked. Dweeb was also awake.

"I am here to take you to a hiden ship to learn from and about your aliens."

"Really? Who is the force?"

"Yes, The force is the representitives from all of the planets your aliens come from."

"Okay, So I am going with you?"

"Yes only you, grab your items you wish to take, say good bye and we will leave." I did as told.

"Ben, while your up there make sure to take care of your self." Grandpa said.

"I will, I will." I said. I got everythin and me and Tetrax took off. I curled up in the large seat and fell asleep right away.

END!

Me- "Okay more to come later!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "yep I am back! I own nothing minus names of aliens minus tetrax and the ones Ben gave them."

A/N- Everything will be based off Earth times and measurments. Or they will say what it is in.

Tetrax POV.

With the boy asleep I flew in the peace that was the quite. That is till my screen blinked on to show Acanthite on it.

"Did you get the boy?"

"Yes he is asleep in his seat."

"I see, Carry on." He signed off. About 20 minutes later I landed the ship in the landing dock. The tetramand rep was waiting for me.

"Hello Tetrax. Where is the boy?"

"Asleep. I don't want to wake him and I feel that me carrying him would be a bad idea." I stated.

"What no 'hello Quattuor' I will pick him up." I nodded as he went in and picked up the sleeping child. He stirred a little and curled up again.

"Goodbye Tetrax, I will see you in the meeting hall." I walked out.

Quattuor POV.

The child was still asleep an hour later when me and Velocidad the kinecceleran rep went to check on him.

"Funny these Earth childeren. They seem to always be asleep." She noted.

"I don't think so, he had a big day today, don't forget that. Any child would be tired after that." Ağıllı the galvan said.

"While. I didn't even notice you!" I said.

"No one seems too, would you mind lifting me so that I may get a better look?" He asked. I put my hand down so he could get up. He than walked on to the bed and looked at the boy from his hair to his feet. "Hmmm. He seems to be in good health, but he also seems to have a few brusies, and old scars."

"Hmmm...mmm..." The boy shook his head.

"He is waking." I said.

"What the...who are you guys?"

"I am Quattuor, the rep for the tetramands."

"I am Velocidad, the kinecceleran rep."

" I am Ağıllı the Galvan rep, these names are as close to english as possible."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I am Ben, Ben tennyson."

"Glad to meet you Ben Ben tennyson." I said. He shook his head.

"No my name is Ben tennyson."

"Oh, sorry my mistake, we shall take you to the meeting hall to meet the rest of us."

"Can I use the watch?" I nodded. He pushed the buttons and selected an alien. "Greymatter? I wanted XLR8!" He said. We looked at him.

"What did you call him?" Ağıllı asked.

"Greymatter?"

"Why?"

"Because when I use the omnitrix and or the DNA splicer malfunctions it results in me turning into this highly intellegent alien often making it so that I have a less violent way of defeating an enemy."

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Some of it yes, most however not so much." He said. I picked him and the other galvan up and walked to the meeting room.

"Welcome, Ben tennyson. We are the force." Said the leader of the group from the moon Galvan B which orbits Galvan prim. "I am Machine fòm chifte. I am the leader."

"Nope. You look like Upgrade." Ben said simply.

"Upgrade?"

"It's what I call my self in that form." Ben said.

"Simply call me chifte than."

"I am Kebakaran, from the star Pyros."

"I call that form Heatblast."

"Are you going to do that each time?" Chifte asked.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"His name is Rakkikoira." Kebakaran said pointing to Vulpimancer next to him.

"That is wildmutt." Ben said.

"I am Hayalet, from the planet Zs'Skayr."

"Ghostfreak."

"I am Parfyme from the planet Lepidopterra."

"Stinkfly."

"I am Žuvis from the 98% water planet of Piscciss."

''RipJaws, I used him in the desert once, totally bad idea but the DNA splicer malfuntioned." Ben said. A beeping sound was heard followed by a red light and then Ben was sitting on my shoulder normal agian."YES! Sorry, but I like being my normal height." He said to the galvan on my other side. The galvan shrugged.

''So Ben where did you get those burises and scars?'' I asked.

''Oh, The brusies are from a fight I had with Gwen, whil the scars are from Cash and JT, a couple of jerks from my school, when ever I see them I use XLR8 to hang them in a near by tree. As payback, but I usally just do hero work.'' He said.

''Oh.'' I took his hand and we walked back to his room. This was going to be a fun month.

END

(four arms) Quattuor- Latin for four.

(XLR8) Velocidad- Spanish for speed.

(Greymatter) Ağıllı- Inteligent in Azerbaijani.

(Upgrade) Machine fòm chifte- Machine shape shifter in Haitian Creole.

(Heatblast) Kebakaran-Indonesian for fire.

(Wildmutt) Rakkikoira – Mutt in Germen

(Ghostfreak) Hayalet – Ghost in turkish

(DimonadHead) Tetrax

(Stinkfly) Parfyme – perfume in Norwegian

(Ripjaws) Žuvis – Fish in Lithuanian


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Here is the next chap! So please enjoy. I own only the names of the people."

A/N- Sorry if the galvan and the galvan mechamorph don't sound to smart, they dumb it down for Ben.

Bens POV

"Can I call them?" I asked for the millionth time. I had been in space for two days and I wanted to call granpa. And my mom. I missed them.

"No the input wires are not put in and the CSCD is not in either." Ağıllı said.

"The what?"

"The cross space compact disc."

"Oh, How much longer?"

"About hm, an earth hour." I let out a groan and went to find someone to talk to. I bumped into Rakkikoira.

"Hey, want to go play a game?" I asked. He bobbed his head. 'Just like a dog.' I thought. We walked till we found a big open room. I kept looking and found six brooms and a ball. I also found some string. "This will work". I went to one end and set up a goal and did the same on the other end.

"Grrr?"

"Soccer. We take the ball and try to kick it in your opponets goal. Easy, fun and a good work out." I exlpained. He nodded his head and we started to play. I scored a couple goals and so did he. After a while I started to get tired. I sat down next to his softer under belly. I sat like that for a while before I fell asleep.

Ağıllı POV

"Finally done." I said to my self. I walked out to try and find Ben. He had to be around he some where.

"Hello Ağıllı, How are you?" Quattor said.

"All is well, Have you seen Ben? I set up the video phone but now it seems I can not find him."

"Well I am sure he is here some where." I nodded and we set off again. Soon we came to a storage room that had the light on. I looked under the door. Inside I saw Ben curled up next to Rakkikoira asleep with six brooms at oppisiot ends in the shape of a square.

"Okay, He is in here." Quattor opened the door and looked in. He made a move to pick Ben up and was growled at by Rakkikoira. He shot him a look.

"Do we have any universal translators around here?" I nodded.

"I have one in my lab." We went and got it, when we got back Hayalet and Velocidad where having trouble trying to pick up Ben.

"How are we going to grab the boy if he won't let us get close?" Velocidad asked.

"I have the solution, We went and got a translator. So that we may understand our less verble friend." I said. The others looked at me as I walked over and put the translator on his neck. 

"Don't touch him. He is sleeping, He is my pup."

"Rakki I just want to put him in his room." Quattor said.

"No he is safe and sound with me."

"Rakki that is not going to work he needs t ogo to his bed."

"He is right here and he is awake...Wait who are we talking about." Ben said in a sleepy ridden voice.

"Just trying to deicde where to put you little one." Rakki said.

"Wow. You can talk?"

"Only in my languge without this devic around my neck." He said pointing to the translator on his neck.

"Oh. Hey do you guys want to play soccer?"

"Will I would like to not be stepped on so I will be in my lab." I said. I walked out.

Bens POV,

After Ağıllı walked out we divided up. Me and Rakki against Veloci and Quattor while Haya sat and watched us play.

"Okay so I'll be goaly and you be out field." I said to Rakki. He nodded and walked out. Veloci was going to be out field for thier team. We started to play after I explained how to. After what felt like ten minutes We where leading 4 to 0. I had blocked all of Velocis shots even when she used her super speed. Rakki was really good at doing trick plays too. Then Tetrax came in.

"Ben would you like to call your parents and your grandfather?" He said.

"Really?" He nodded. During this time Veloci tried to score a goal. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and stopped it just in time. They all looked shocked. I smiled and walked out to call my mom and Grandpa Max.

"Hey Grandpa! How are you?"

"Ben? We are good. Gwen says hi dweeb."

"Tell her hi and that I stick out my tounge."

"Hehe okay, so having fun up there?"

"Yep I got XLR8, Wildmutt and Fourarms to play soccer and Wildmutt can talk but only if he has this thing and thier names are Velocidad for XLR8, Rakkikoira for wildmutt, Quattor for fourarms and then this graymatter was named Ağıllı but he didn't play. I blocked all of the shots that Veloci made!"

"Sounds like fun kiddo, going to call your mom?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll let you go, have fun and eat right."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye kiddo." I hung up and called my mom.

"Hey Benny, having fun with your grandpa?"

"Yea, a lot the dweeb is not to bad either."

"Be nice to your cousin. Your dad called he wants to see you."

"Is he having a good time on the trip?"

"Yep he misses you though."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Okay bye Benny, I'll love you till the sun burns out, the moon don't shine,"

"The stars blink out and go bye bye. Love you too mom."

END.

Me- "More to come!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me- " Thank you Fireshot for being the first to review, I will try to work on the endings my sister tends to rush me to finish."

Gwen- "She owns nothing."

(four arms) Quattuor (XLR8) Velocidad (Greymatter) Ağıllı (Upgrade) Machine fòm chifte

(Heatblast) Kebakaran (Wildmutt) Rakkikoira (Ghostfreak) Hayalet (DimonadHead) Tetrax

(Stinkfly) Parfyme (Ripjaws) Žuvis

Machine fòm chifts POV

I walked towards the room where the boy was staying. Inside he was laying on his bed fiddling with some device. I looked closer. On it were two men, they appeared to be fighting.

"What is that you are doing?" I asked.

"Oh, it's called a video game. I push these buttons to make my person do what I want him to, so that I can beat the other guy." He said pointing to the buttons and such. He started to do somthing with his hand to his elbow.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. I got a bug bite on my elbow and it itchs."

"How does that work?" I asked.

"Hang on, do we have internet?" I nodded. "Okay." We walked to a room that had a bunch of computers. He sat down and typed something in. "This says that a bug bite itchs because the bug spits in it so it doesn't hurt right away but humans are allergic to it so that is why it itchs."

"Okay will today I am going to teach you about this form, the one you call upgrade." He used the watch and turned into...a galvan.

"Ugh. The DNA splicer is acting up agian. Sometimes I wonder why they call Azmuth a genuis if this thing malfunctions all the time."

"Well... Looks like you will be staying with agilli today instead." I said and I walked him to the galvans room. After dropping him off I went to call Azmuth.

"I am telling you he needs at least a little more control, He needs to be able to change at his will rather then having it time out on him. This would make it easier to train him and teach him."

"I am telling you that he needs to mature more!"

"You are impossible!"

"As are you. I will how ever give him enough control to use only his ten aliens as long as he wants and he will be able to change aliens by thinking the name of the one he wants."

"Thank you Azmuth. This will be of a great help to us." I said. The galvan grunted and teleported on board. We walked to the lab where Ben and agilli were. Inside Ben was asleep but the Galvan didn't notice that he was back to normal or asleep.

"So as you can tell by the detail I gave, My home planet is full of high level tech."

"Agilli, Ben is asleep." Azmuth said. He turned and saw the sleeping boy. I supperesed a chuckle. The younger galvan went and tapped the boy on his shoulder. He woke up.

"What is Azmuth doing here?"

"He is here to give you a little more control over the omnitrix." Ben held out his wrist. The galvan went over to it and fiddled with the device a little.

"There, You can stay alien as long as you want and do not have to change to your normal form, just tap the symbol and think of what alien you want to be." Ben nodded. He turned on the watch and turned into what he called XLR8.

"Finally!" He said as he ran out of the room than came right back with a bowl of what looked to be a cream. "I LOVE ice cream." He said when he sat and turned normal.

"Ben, is that some thing that is good for you?" Agilli asked.

"Not really no, I like it though. Hey where is Rakki? I bet he would love this, I wonder if I can get some pixi sticks." He said. He walked out of the room.

Bens POV.

I walked around to try and find my friend Rakki. I finally found him in the room we played soccer in.

"Hello Ben, what is that?"

"This is Ice cream. It is frozen milk and is REALLY good."

"May I try some?"

"Yep. I was trying to find you to see if you wanted some." I set the bowl down and he picked it up he licked the bowl clean. "Wow, you must like it." He nodded. Then he got all fast and started acting hyper. "Rakki? Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. He lept out of the room and took off to some unknowen place. Just then Veloci came in.

"Ben what is wrong with Rakki?"

"Umm...well I gave him a little Ice cream and he started acting like that and ran out."

"What is in this Ice cream?"

"Um... I don't know it is probably on the internet." So we left to the room I was in earlier with all the computers. I typed in the search bar to find what was in Ice cream.

".Gosh. I think you just gave him the one combonation of chemicals that his species is not to have at all, EVER. They even have what you call cops that moniter the planet and remove anything that has even close to this combo. Ben you have just unleashed a monster. He will become addiceted. To this. He will have to leave this ship unless we can keep him away from any more of this for at least a day." I nodded. I didn't want to hurt Rakki, he was my friend. I would do what ever it takes to help him.

END.

Me- "Okay. Tried harder on the ending hope I did better so read and review!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "Really sorry that I have to do this A/N as a chapter. Okay so a few of my stories are going on the back burner. I will continue to work on 'Wizarding Phantom' My Harry Potter DP cross over. 'Awakened again' my Pariah Dark Danny slash. Once these are done I will move on too 'Ghost wizards halfas oh my' another Hp Dp xover, and any others I have. Sorry about this. I really hate to do this to you readers..."


	6. Chapter 6

Me- "Just letting you know that I will not be adding to this story... at all... if you want to take It over just review and let me know... I will get back to you if you do. So sorry but I just lost the thrill for it which kind of sucks cause it is so short. But on a happier note I still have some that I will be doing and they still have at least a small spark!"


End file.
